


A Spanish Morning

by UniversalQUEEN



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Injury, Injury Recovery, No Beta, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, a bit of angst, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalQUEEN/pseuds/UniversalQUEEN
Summary: You wake up to your guest, Armando Salazar, making breakfast.This was a prompt from my discord group! hope yall enjoy!! i'll be starting the other prompt soon!!
Relationships: Armando Salazar/Original Character(s), Armando Salazar/Original Female Character(s), Armando Salazar/Original Male Character(s), Armando Salazar/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	A Spanish Morning

You awoke to the first small rays of sunlight in your eyes. What woke you up you weren't sure.

Was it your alarm clock? No it would be blaring like a banshee at you right now.

Was it the sunlight? No not that either.

Then wha-

As you pondered why you were awake so early in the morning, peeking at your clock to read it saying it was just about 5:00, a loud voice swam into your room. 

Well a loud shout really and… in Spanish?

Your still sleepy brain took a moment to remember who you are now sharing your coastal home with.

You slowly got up, not wanting to get up but after a few more chosen Spanish words that seemed to sound more frustrated then the last, you finally step out of bed and out of your bedroom.

Your home wasn’t large but it also wasn’t small either. It was a perfect mix of Spanish and Greek styles. It was once abandoned and badly needed renovating. Thus spending your entire summer and then some into fixing up this once crumbling lighthouse into the pride and joy of the town. 

Everyone in town was pretty impressed and proud with what you did but not as much as you were. Though you didn't do it alone of course, many of the towns people helped you out as repayment for all the times you helped them.

Stepping into the hallway you looked left towards the guest bedroom and the bathroom. The guest room was on the opposite wall to your room thus sharing the same side with the bathroom. You noticed the guest bedroom door was open, confirming your unique guest was up and awake.

You turned your body towards the stairway and followed down the steps following the occasional Spanish words and a few crashes and bangs through the living area to the open concept kitchen.

Once you had reached your destination you stopped and stared at the scene before you.

Your guest, the once mighty El Matador Del Mar Capitán Armando Salazar of the Spanish royal navy of the 17th century, was trying and failing to make what you presume was breakfast in your 21st century kitchen.  
You leaned against the wall a couple feet behind him and crossing your arms, watching as he struggles to make what you can only presume was once gonna be an omelette. Amusement and some kinda warm feeling you can’t quite explain grow in your chest. As you continue to watch him struggle that feeling grows, a soft smile has now touched your face as you tried to suppress any giggles or laughs that could threaten to come out and reveal yourself to Capitán Salazar.

Or is it just Armando now? A trickle of sadness slowly flows through you. As you continue to watch you can’t help the memories surface in your mind from when he first appeared in your home. In your life.

It was just over a year ago when he appeared in your living room. It was almost midnight and you had a rough day. Teaching all those students on the steps of how to build ships, to sail them, their history and meanings and of the people who sailed them and their places on the ships at the university in your town. At least you were supposed to until the storm hit. Causing everyone to go home as fast and safely as they could. Storms in this town are well known for being extremely harsh. The traffic getting back home was a bitch too. Everyone rushing but also trying not to hit each other, you almost got hit on a few times due to some idiot drivers. But you had finally gotten back home to your lighthouse, soaked to the bone, sore and tired but home. 

You had just finished having dinner dressed in the same pajamas you are wearing now; a sweater and blue plaid pajama bottoms. You were just passing through your living room when it happened. A bright green blinding light shown, encompassing the whole living room and your vision. You had shut your eyes and covered your face with your arms to block it out. Once it faded away you were confused for only a second till you saw him, Capitán Armando Salazar, the man you’ve written papers and essays for your classes in university back when you yourself were a student.

He was wearing his ruined uniform, looking as if it was recently scorched. He was soaked though as if he jumped in water but what stood out to you the most was the sword impaled in his body. The sword was sticking out of his right shoulder, by the looks of it it had entered there and exited out close to his clavicle. 

He had looked to be in a daze, looking around his surroundings but not quite registering them till his eyes had landed on you. You had seen in his eyes pure fear. Fear of the unknown? fear of death? You didn’t know but you had similar fear when looking at him. 

Both of you were frozen still, the storm outside your home raging furiously but neither of you had cared. 

Then, he fell unconscious

The only string of thought you could have had while we layed on the floor in your home, was ‘What. The. Fuck.’.

No sooner after you had calmed down enough to have him laying on your couch and calling up your friend who was a doctor, luckily. You made sure to keep out details of the current events and merely said you wanted info on a current short story about how some guy got impaled by a sword that entered through his shoulder and out his clavicle and how one character should treat it. Needless to say your friend was suspicious of your oddly specific request but didn’t question it cause to him it was like a normal sunday night with your questions. 

Thankfully based on what your friend had said such an injury is pretty easy to tend to, long as you had the correct medical supplies to treat it which you did.

After hanging up with your friend you immediately went to work. You had taken Capitán Salazar’s uniform jacket, vest shirt and cravat off as carefully as you could to tend to his wound. It hadn’t taken long for you to tend to him and have him peacefully sleeping on your couch with a blanket laying on top. 

You stayed up almost all night making sure he was okay and hoping this was a a wild dream. Come morning it proved it wasn’t when you had woken up from you sitting position against the couch to Salazar groaning.

After that his transition was, needless to say, difficult. There was much for you to teach him about the 21st century but he was, thankfully, a fast learner. That wasn’t what made the transition difficult. It was his mental and emotional state that were. Constant night of waking up to him screaming in the guest room. Of trying to calm him and help him through his PTSD and survivors guilt. It was hard and not just on him but on you as well. Seeing him act as if nothing is wrong but knowing he is in pain on the inside. It took a long time for you to finally get past his defenses and when you did, your bond with each over grew strong. 

A sense of trust and fondness grew between you two and maybe, something more. But you wouldn’t dare ruin this friendship you found yourself in with Armando for something that could never be.

A loud clang brought you back to the present from your thoughts to see Armando reaching down to pick up the spatula he had dropped. This caused him to now finally notice your presence in the room.

He stood back up straight, spatula in hand in his own pajamas you had found for him in a box in the attic from a forgotten past boyfriend; grey shirt that fit him extremely well and black pajama pants. 

“How long had you been standing there, Señorita?” he asked in a firm voice but you noticed the bashfulness hidden in it. He always tries to act like he’s still Captaining a ship but since that first day, he’s become softer. But he won’t admit it.

A small smile formed on your face, since your earlier thoughts had saddened you, from his wariness.

“Oh...long enough” you had countered. You tilted your head a little, your once small smile now a full on grin.

Armando merely scoffed and looked away but you still saw his smile before he could hide it.

You pushed off the wall and walked next to him, inquisitively looking at what once was breakfast.

“Need any help?” you asked, looking at him in the corner of my eyes. He was quiet for a moment, glaring at the inedible food like it insulted him.

Finally, he conceived. “Si, I would...appreciate your help…” he grumbled.

Without any more words you both threw away the horrid omelette and started anew. Together you both made breakfast as well as taught Armando a few things about cooking along the way.

His road to recovery is long, hell he may never really fully recover from the hardships he was forced to go through but one thing was for sure was that you’ll be with him every step of the way no matter when his stubbornness and pride may try to push you away.

And when he placed his hand on yours once you both had sat down to enjoy the sunrise after breakfast, you knew from the look in his eyes that this bond between you two can be much more than you realize.


End file.
